Come Back to Haunt Me
by crescent613
Summary: Touko returns and is seeking revenge. Now Amon must decide between his lingering feelings for Touko and his new attraction to Robin.
1. Prologue: Shadows

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Witch Hunter Robin or any of its characters/ideas.

A/N: This story has kind of a weird setting. It takes place after the actual series ends, so Zaizen is dead and all. But somehow Amon and Robin are still working at the STN-J and they still use Orbo. The fic has to be after Zaizen has died so you can all make up your own reasons for the why of everything or you can just ignore it.

Also, I wouldn't recommend reading this if you're a big Touko fan and it's definitely NOT Touko/Amon.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

As heavy clouds shifted to cover the full moon, the dark alleyway was plunged into total darkness. Nothing was distinguishable except shadows that swayed against the disheveled stones of abandoned buildings. Nothing could be heard except the sound of soft footsteps and anxious breathing.

"Robin."

She would have responded had the deep male voice not been interrupted by footfalls other than her own. She silently slipped a hand into the pocket of her trench coat and pulled out a pair of slim black glasses before cautiously rounding the corner to where the heavy footsteps awaited her.

"Robin."

Impatience with a hint of worry. But any reassurance to her partner would immediately alert the witch of her presence.

A darker shadow than the night was approaching her swiftly, stopping as it spotted her against the mouth of the alley. Now standing only a few meters away from the witch, her eyes sparked the flame as it ignited the man.

"ROBIN."

Blinded by the light of her own flames, she was caught of guard by the sound of yet more footsteps. Before she could think, before she could even begin to act, she was forced to the ground as a heavy weight pressed down upon her.

Momentarily thrown, she struggled helplessly to free herself from her captor. A hand pinned her down and several gunshots rang in her ears. Glancing above her head she realized that the man pinning her to the ground held a gun in his other hand. An orbo gun.

Relief flooded through her body as she became aware of Amon above her. However, relief was suddenly drained out of her and replaced by anxiousness as Amon shifted himself so that he was hovering over her, a hand placed on either side of her head.

As she slowly met his piercing gaze that made her heart race, she flushed slightly and tried to move her head. She stopped dead as he brought his face closer to hers. There had only been inches between them before; now she could feel his warm breath against her pale skin on her lips.

"We should get back to headquarters," he said bluntly, rising as he talked. He offered her a hand and helped her up off the ground.

As he turned to leave she noticed two things she had missed before: near the mouth of the alley lay the body of what must have been a second witch and right below Amon's shoulder, was a long gash in his coat where something had sliced through it.

Piecing together what must have taken place only minutes before, she walked shakily forward after Amon.

The briefing room was lit only by the glow of the screen on which the faces of the two witches they had faced were currently projected. Michael was just now going over the identity of the second witch, who had been unexpected on their hunt.

"Hitoshi Akita had been business partner to Kusatsu for about three years prior to the murders. We had no idea before now that they were still in connection with each other. According to our database..."

Robin had begun to tune out Michael's words only a short while after he had begun speaking. She tried to focus on the information he was giving them but her mind and her gaze continued to wander to the dark hunter sitting at the opposite end of the table.

Amon sat with his hands resting on the table in front of him, staring unemotionally forward at the screen. Every now and then he would comment on the witch in question.

Robin quickly put her head down and averted her eyes as his gaze rested briefly on her, the determined gray of his eyes seemingly deeper.

She was brought back to the rest of the STN-J abruptly as Dojima kicked her from under the table. Robin flushed when she realized Michael had paused and was staring at her, and so were all of the others.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for them to go back to the discussion.

"Anyways, as I was saying, the chances of Ozawa being linked with Kusatsu and Akita aren't extremely high, but we should be on guard. So far he hasn't shown any signs of being a craft-user, but several of his relatives have." Michael was cut off as Amon spoke up from the shadows.

"So we just need to keep a close watch on Ozawa. I think we've covered everything." He glanced around the room briefly and then stood; pausing, he added, "You're all free to go."

As she was headed out into the main office Robin caught Amon's eye. He made a move as if to stop her but stopped as the administrator's voice cut through the departing commotion.

"Mr. Amon, can I see you in my office for a moment?" Kosaka tried to make himself sound self-important and demanding, but the statement came out as more of a polite request as Amon turned his stony gaze on the recently appointed administrator.

Robin simply stared after him as he strode into the administrator's office, with Kosaka following in his wake.


	2. 1: Sweet Venom

A/N: Sorry about the lateness of the update, I've been having serious writer's block lately. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Oh, and if Touko seems a little out of character in this chapter, trust me, it's nothing to how she'll act in the others. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Immediately after the meeting was over, Michael returned to his desk and his incessant typing. It was getting late, but he had something he needed to do. 

"Michael," Robin inquired in a puzzled voice. "Aren't you going to head home? It's already well past midnight." Now that Michael had the freedom to leave the office, the others took it as a given that he would.

Not wanting to draw any more attention to himself he said in what he hoped was a nonchalant voice, "Oh, I was just going to finish up a little research on the new witch."

"Oh, okay. Well, goodnight Michael." He watched her cautiously as she headed towards the elevator.

Glancing around the office to make sure that all the others had departed as well, he turned his face back to his computer; the light from the screen giving his face an eerie blue glow. Michael's fingers skimmed gently over the keys with an accuracy built from many years of experience.

Early that evening, while the others were all on the hunt, he had come across some information about headquarters that could prove to be problematic for the STN-J. Ever since the incidents with Zaizen and the factory, the new administrator had instructed him to keep a close watch on Solomon HQ. This had been extremely difficult as their security had always been tough, and now was even more so after the factory had collapsed.

However, Michael had managed to find a scrap of useful information through the cracks in their system. Apparently, a new member had joined the ranks of Solomon, with the purpose of keeping tabs on the STN-J. The only information other than that that he had been able to find out about this mysterious agent was that they were already posted in Japan. He was unsure as to what exactly the agent was supposed to be doing about any situations regarding the STN-J, but Zaizen had not put them in a good position with HQ, and whatever it was he was sure it could not be good.

Michael's typing cut off as he heard the door of the administrator's office open and the sound of muffled voices as Amon reappeared. Michael glanced up from the screen to find the dark hunter grapping his coat and heading out the door.

* * *

Robin was searching for her keys when she heard a noise from within her apartment. Pausing with her hand in her pocket, she stared apprehensively at the door. She grabbed her keys, inserted them into the lock, and turned them slowly. Pushing the door open slowly and wincing as it creaked loudly, Robin stepped slowly into the living room of her apartment.

She could hear a faint rustling from further inside and a faint light was coming from down the hallway. Robin fumbled along the wall in the dark, searching for the light switch. Once she flicked it on, the noise from the other room stopped abruptly.

Robin was about to reach into her coat and take out her glasses, ready to attack any threatening intruder, when Touko appeared.

Robin dropped her glasses in shock at the sight of her old roommate. The last time she had seen Touko had been when they took her to the hospital after being shot several times, lying unconscious on a stretcher.

"Touko..." she mumbled faintly. "How—," Robin began, stopping abruptly, remembering her last moments with this woman. She shifted gears and smiled softly. "I'm so glad to see you're okay."

Touko smiled sweetly, but it was the kind of sickly sweet that generally had venom hidden somewhere in its depths. Unaware of her old roommate's malicious undertone, Robin went over to her and embraced her gently. She drew away quickly, however, when an awkward silence hung over them ominously.

"So," Touko said conversationally as she headed over to the kitchen. "How has everything been at work lately?"

"Oh," Robin didn't quite know how to answer this question coming from Touko. Now that she knew Touko was, or had been, Zaizen's daughter, she was unsure how to deal with the situation. Whether or not Touko had been aware of Zaizen's true intentions, Robin didn't know. "Um...it's been...fine," she finished vaguely, staring intently at her pale hands.

Robin felt somewhat apprehensive about keeping things from Touko; she was her roommate after all and Robin should trust her. But that would not be easy, now that Robin knew she had been keeping her true connection with Zaizen from her all along.

Robin glanced over at Touko as she gave her that same smile; it made her skin crawl. She didn't understand exactly why, though. Aside from keeping one thing from her, Touko had never done anything to make Robin dislike or distrust her. The vision of Amon and Touko walking side by side on the bridge suddenly filled her mind, but only for an instant. She pushed it away hastily, refusing to acknowledge that the incident had affected her at all. Robin had tried to forget it since it happened, and she was determined to continue this way.

Robin had been looking around the apartment and consequently hadn't seen Touko looking at her intently from across the room, as if trying to read her mind. Robin attention was drawn back to Touko again as she held up the coffee pot and asked sweetly, "Coffee?"

"...Yes, thank you," Robin said somewhat unsteadily. She had no idea how she was going to be able to manage living with this woman again. Robin couldn't remember it ever being so uncomfortable between the two of them, and she tried to convince herself that it would get better in time; they were just unused to each other after being apart for a considerable period of time.

After Touko had made the coffee, she handed Robin a mug before saying, "Well, I'm actually feeling pretty tired, I think I'm going to go to bed."

Robin looked up from her seat on the couch. "Oh. Goodnight, then."

Touko smiled again, and a malicious glint flickered across her gaze, so swiftly that Robin was almost sure she had imagined it. Almost.


End file.
